


The Real Crown Jewels

by amixii10



Series: August Miraculous AUs [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ballroom Dancing, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Dancing isn’t too bad when you have a good partner.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: August Miraculous AUs [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860127
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The Real Crown Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> I think I read a similar fic to this? idk if anyone knows hmu

“I present to you, Her Highness, Princess Marinette Of Taiwan, and Her Grace, Queen Sabine of Taiwan,” their spokesperson announces. 

Marinette curtsies slightly, as royalty does. 

Adrien stands up from his throne and bows back. 

Gabriel nods for him to sit down, then he stands up and walks towards the queen in front of him. 

She takes his arm, and they walk outside in the hallway, talking about future arrangements and proposals of marriage. 

Adrien doesn’t notice this, however; he’s far too taken with the cunning look in her eyes, with the way she holds herself, hinting at so much more. 

“Marinette,” she says pointlessly, as her spokesperson already introduced them. She thrusts her hand out anyways, and Adrien takes it, in awe. 

“Adrien,” he responds, though he knows that she knows this already. “Do you want to eat something?”

She gives him a half-nod, half-shrug. He takes it at a yes, and leads her down to the dining hall. She follows, with feather-light steps. 

“So, Adrien,” she says, forgoing any titles, “what do you do in all your spare time?” Her French is very good, but a slight accent creeps through. 

He sighs in relief. She picks up a macaron with a look of slight distaste and tries it. 

“Well, Mother taught me how to play piano, I know how to fence, I can speak fluent Mandarin as well as English, and I can dance pretty well.” 

She looks back at him with a beam, and switches to Mandarin. 

“If you can speak such fluent Mandarin, then what am I saying right now? I asked about your talents, so let me share mine. I can design my own clothes, win any game of strategy, cook or bake better than any of your chefs, and I, too, can dance ‘pretty well.’”

He startled at the intensity of her words, but shifts to her language. 

“You just told me about your talents. I must say, if both of us know how to dance, then why not share one?” 

She nods imperceptibly, not at his question, but at approval of his fluency. 

“Good enough. You have a slight accent, but that cannot be avoided. Let’s dance,” she responds. He lets her finish her macaron, then offers a hand to pull her up. 

She takes it, and they dance without a melody. They choose to waltz, footsteps matching evenly. 

“Excuse me, Jean-Luc? Can you play some waltzing music?” he asks in French again. The servant nods and heads over to play a classic. 

He leads her out into the ballroom, where the music was playing, and they slide across the floor with the grace of swans. 

She smiles, and her great blue orbs look into his green ones. 

“Adrien? You’re not too bad, for a prince,” she tells him, and he can tell she means it. 

“Thank you,” he responds as he twirls her. “You’re not too bad yourself.”


End file.
